dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Gerard Kaeber
=Gerard Kaeber= Gerard Kaeber is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from the Ode to Love ''chapter of ''Book of 100 Warriors. He is the head of House Kaeber, vessel for the Kaeber-Ros, and a man falsely summoned to Eris' side for his impulsive and wild nature. He has little desire to actually work with the crazed madmen he finds himself aligned with, however. For Kaeber's DCI NT appearance, please see Gerard Kaeber/NT Appearance Gerard Kaeber is light skinned, with long, thick black hair and a small beard across his face. He dresses in noble clothes from his home world; consisting of a long coat with sleeves that fall over his hands, black silk gloves, a dress shirt, and leggings tucked into long, heeled boots. All of these clothes, besides the leggings, are loose and baggy on him, giving Gerard the appearance of being much bigger than he actually is while concealing an athletic build and the mechanism hiding his pistols inside his sleeves. He has an alternate, coatless outfit that shows his pistols are attached to bracers with a slide and lock mechanism attached to a rings he has on both pinky fingers, where flicking them outwards causes the pistols to jet forward and lock into place so he can comfortably hold them. When fully extended, they also sit on a swivel so he can still have full range of wrist movement while they're out. In both outfits his color scheme leans towards dark reds and purples, with silver trim. During EX-Mode he has the sacred beast Kaeber Ros overlayed on top of him. This causes his body to be surrounded by a dark energy, claws to extend out his hands and feet, spikes from his elbows and shoulders, and fangs to extend from his teeth. During his EX-Burst this is expanded out to have spikes all over his back, lower legs, arms, knees, and head while his eyes turn a bright red. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Gerard Kaeber Nobleman Blitz – Assail foes with unrelenting attacks. ---- Gerard Kaeber is a hard rush down character, with almost all of his HP attacks having both BRV and HP follow ups. He excels at chipping down his opponent with unrelenting attacks. However, should he lose his momentum, many of his base-level HP attacks have dodge properties on them, thus making it so that Kaeber can control the flow of battle under the right circumstances. In EX-Mode this is boosted further, making it so that he is no longer affected by hitstun and cannot be killed unless he’s at 1 HP. However, with EXP-to-HP equipped, then he becomes practically immortal except against other chipper or rush down characters. Additionally, his abilities can be supplemented by his Kaeber Charge, increasing the power of his guns to capitalize on any moment in a fight where Gerard has a spare moment. Or -- if facing against a long range opponent -- he can use Aiming, Rising, and Falling shots to force them out of position and create an opening for him to close the gap. Brave Attack HP Attack Brave To Brave Attack Brave to HP Attack EX Mode Gerard's EX Mode is Kaeber Ros. While in EX-Mode he becomes immune to hit stun of any kind, and will not die when hit with a killing blow. Instead, he will simply remain at 1 HP; unless he is already at 1 HP, in which case this effect will not function. Gerard's EX Burst is Lord of House Kaeber. Gerard fires all four shots from his pistols into his opponent to send them into the EX-Zone. Once inside, he manifest Kaeber Ros fully while roaring out. He then proceeds to rake the opponent with its claws. If R is pressed with the correct timing he will also fire shots from his pistols, increasing the damage dealt. Afterwards, regardless of how many shots hit, Gerard will pick up his opponents with Kaeber Ros’ claws and tear them in half. The sacred beast will then leave him, with Gerard finishing by firing off a shot into each half of the opponent. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: '' *''World Map Theme:'' *''Dungeon Theme: '' *''Normal Battle: '' *''Boss Battle:'' *''Final Boss Battle:'' Rival Battle *''Vs X:'' Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters